Fast Fall
by ElwoodandtheInvisibles
Summary: A series of short drabbles and poems about various characters in Harry Potter. Three poems/oneshots, are up. All generations. Reviews and suggestions appreciated.
1. Lily

Fast Fall

People have always fawned over you

baby girl of the Chosen One and that beautiful Weasley girl.

You didn't have a single contender.

For your beauty, your friends, or your

crown.

Until your cousin sweeps in.

All smart remarks and cheeky smiles.

They all fall for her.

Knocked down like dominoes from only one of her

winks.

Not big famous Vicky(your idol)

or Vicky's little sister, Dominique, who has always been just a little too passionate to be perfect

or Molly, a little too stiff and prudish to party with the popular ones

and forget about Roxy and Lucy, the ones too caught up in art and honesty, gritty realness, to be cool.

No, it's little miss Rose Weasley who's taking your world by

storm.

Miss Rose Weasley, who hangs with the arty girls, your dork brother, and that outcast Malfoy.

You are so shocked that you don't take her as a threat,

you don't brush her out of the way before she can make a fuss.

You were once kinda sorta friends, back at home, when you pitied her.

Suddenly smarts are in, and she draws ahead of you in the race, seeing as she inherited auntie's brains.

Suddenly you are chastised, because Rose is so

kind and giving.

Suddenly your sheet of dark, enchanting red hair and mysterious half-lidded green eyes( Daddy's eyes, of course) don't look so pretty

against those barely contained red gold curls and huge

(get lost in them)

brown eyes.

And suddenly, the little Malfoy is kinda sorta cute(handsome).

So you flirt (got that talent from Mummy) and he laughs.

You start hoping and maybe fall a little in love.

(But you keep that secret, because your friends, after all, are just a bunch of airheads and gossips.)

Inexplicably, you start going out.

A Potter and a Malfoy, the whispers say as you grasp his hand.

It's blissful, at least for a little while, until you catch him looking.

At her.

So you scream and he mutters, I'msorrywejustdon'tfit.

But all you are is hollow inside and the voice in your head is singing

Itoldyouso.

Itoldyouso.

Again and again as your safe little world comes crashing down.

Hit by lightning and consumed by fire.

Come down too fast for you to salvage anything, or even escape.

You were blind, the voice crows as it watches you cry.

But a couple tears won't douse flames.

You know that they were meant for each other.

Best friends since Sorting Day.

So you hide in the shadows, thinking your heart is so bruised it might stop beating,

as you gaze at miss Rose and the little Malfoy.

Who fit together so perfectly, the way you never did.

Keep crying, Lily, a river won't bring down this fire now.


	2. Rose

**This one's about Rose. Obviously, nothing belongs to me.**

The whispers for you are always glowing, of

awe, envy or lust.

You're lucky, they say.

The only Weasley-Potter girl with a lick of sense in her head.

The only one who isn't scared or a lost cause.

So smart, the professors praise

So sensible, the aunts and uncles beam

So kind, the parents say proudly

So beautiful, the boys whisper, starstruck

So perfect, the girls hiss in disgust.

But it wasn't always that way. Not one bit

It started when you were just an average, shy

little girl.

It was extra hard, back then too, because your cousins were still trying.

So you /thirsted/ for more

You fought _so _hard

to be something a little more

and it worked, inexplicably.

You are /rose/ and you have risen

You're practically the poster girl for victory, power and prestige

The world is now wrapped around your finger.

You weren't born Victoire,that poor, hapless beauty who's fallen for true love a few too many times, but impresses with a single swoosh of that legendary hair falling against her back.

You aren't Lily, who somehow got it into her head that being pretty is important, and that's what will grant you stardom.

But they all still flock to her because of Harry, don't they?

That's what makes almost all the cousins special.

Victoire and her Veela blood and Lily branded with her own lightning scar.

But you, you've never had that.

You're the daughter of the normal ones. They've always been the Chosen One's best friends, or that Mudblood, or brother of that poor heroic dead boy.

Ron and Hermione might be content to live under that, or simply stay out of the limelight, but not you.

You always were an overachiever, so you just shrug your shoulders, roll up your sleeves and get to work.

You find that once you peek out of your shell, you're pretty extraordinary.

People are charmed that kind smile

fiery curls and doe eyes.

So keep reaching. Rose, who knows what your fingertips will brush?

Turns out that those sidekicks were something special.

**Was that ok? I was going to make it less happy, but it just turned out this way.**

**Leave a review to tell me how it was, and if you think that I should write more of these.**

**They'll get better! Thanks for reading:)**


	3. Hermione

She nearly fell off the stool when the hat roared "Gryffindor!". She wasn't expecting it at all. She had been expecting, no, looking forward to a cry of "Ravenclaw!". She had held up her drab hair to blue shirts at home, and pretended to put in her mothers spangly silver earrings. In Ravenclaw she would blend in. Not in a shy way, of course. Hermione Jean Granger had never been one to hide by the curtains.

But she knew, had always known that she would never be extraordinary, her name splashed across the newspapers. It was in the moments that the children back at muggle school had pushed her, and ripped those perfect math tests and when she walked through Hogwarts grand doors.

At Ravenclaw she would just be another smartie with a bossy voice and plain face, who would end up nothing special. But Gryffindor was the place of the celebrities, of the beautiful.

So Hermione squares her shoulders as she passes through the embrace of the Fat Lady, staring up into the faces of the tall and the beautiful. And she thinks that she will be the opposite of brave here.

**Short and pretty bad, I think I'll write something longer about Hermione next time.**

**Reviews! Please?**


End file.
